Contra el imperio
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: ambientada en un mundo fantástico con elementos del siglo XVIII, y donde se mencionan a piratas como Barbanegra, se trata de Sagara buscara vengarse de los tiranos, y por eso será un pirata, hay mas crossovers como Haru y Shizuku.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Contra el imperio

I

En una tierra fantástica, los grandes imperios solían luchar entre si para expandirse, y esas guerras solían alargarse y volverse más violentas cada vez.

La principal amenaza era el reino del ambicioso monarca Apocal, con su ejército bien disciplinado conquistaba reinos, si no los sometía, daban muerte a todos, incluso los civiles, y era famoso por su crueldad, ya que sus oficiales militares eran despiadados.

En su reino, estaba acompañado del vil ministro Dev, y de su cruel general Myot, quien comandaba al gran ejército y lo hacía con ayuda de sus oficiales como el comandante Pied.

Un reino seguía enfrentándose con este tirano, pero si extendían la lucha, perderían a más soldados y quedarían sometidos a una férrea tiranía.

Y esto entro en la vida de tres jóvenes que fueron reclutados para ser soldados, aunque uno de ellos, que de chico era soldado, adquirió conocimientos de armas y de guerra, y tenía el rango de sargento, su nombre era Sagara.

Sus dos amigos que eran cabos, se llamaban Haru y Kurono, uno de ellos era rebelde y el otro, ha sido más rebelde desde chico y podía saltar sin tener miedo.

Fueron llamados por el ministro Frank, el consejero Lewis y el corregidor Michael para ser enviados a una de las colonias pertenecientes al Rey:

-Sargento Sagara, usted ira con sus dos cabos a proteger una de las colonias de su real majestad de enemigos como el tirano Apocal y también, de aquellos piratas que merodean por esas aguas-

-No se preocupe, mis compañeros defenderemos las colonias del Rey-

Estaban el coronel Ned y el sargento Peter en la reunión, que les avisaba de que el tirano tenía a los mejores oficiales, conocidos por su crueldad y su bravura, ya que ningún enemigo pudo con ellos.

Cuando se retiraron del despacho del ministro, Sagara, como siempre, era serio, pero se puso a pensar sobre los enemigos, que eran muy peligrosos.

Haru y Kurono andaban pensando que hacer:

-La vida de soldado puede ser aburrida, a veces quisiera conocer a una chica, aunque llego a pensar como seria la vida de un pirata, a que es más emocionante que esta vida-

-Yo también, a veces me harto de ver mujeres desnudas en cuadros y dejar de masturbarme, aunque pensándolo bien, me gustaría vivir aventuras-

Por esto, Sagara le dijo:

-Dejen de estar pensando en tonterías, esta es nuestra vida y lo que tenemos que hacer es obedecer a los superiores-

Sus compañeros desaprobaban el carácter de su amigo, ya que para ellos, divertirse un poco no estaba mal.

Fueron a una taberna de puerto a beber unos tragos, pero el sargento solo bebía agua, porque para él, las bebidas alcohólicas idiotizan a cualquiera.

Ahí se pusieron a conversar:

-Creo que en la colonia podre conocer a mi media naranja, aquí no pude encontrar a la chica indicada-Dijo Haru.

-Eso sería estupendo-Dijo Kurono.

El sargento los escuchaba, pero no le interesaba, siempre ha estado atento en la vida militar y para eso estaba hecho.

Cuando fue la hora de embarcar, iban en una nave de guerra, con soldados bien entrenados y marineros hechos para combatir.

Luego de haber cargado, la nave partió rumbo a la colonia, los tres jóvenes miraban a proa, esperando llegar a destino.


	2. Chapter 2

II

El viaje a bordo de la nave de guerra estuvo tranquilo, el barco navego sin problemas y llego bien a la colonia.

El gobernador de la colonia los estaba esperando ya que había problemas en esas tierras: el enemigo había levantado un fuerte cerca de allí, con intensión de atacarlos.

El sargento y los dos cabos desembarcaron junto con un teniente y muchos soldados, uniformados con tricornios y casacas.

Dos chicas, que eran hijas de nobles, de nombre Chidori y Shizuku, estaban encantadas de conocer a los soldados del Rey, para cambiar un poco en sus rutinarias vidas, siempre estando cerca de personas de la burguesía.

El teniente organizo a las tropas recién llegadas y les dijo:

-Atención, hemos venido aquí para poder luchar por su real majestad, contra las fuerzas del enemigo que ya están en estas tierras-

Luego de romper filas, el sargento y los dos cabos se dirigieron hacia el palacio del gobernador para recibirlos.

Mientras el teniente conversaba con el gobernador sobre el ataque al fuerte que levanto el enemigo, Sagara, Haru y Kurono conocieron a las dos doncellas.

El sargento se presentó:

-Mucho gusto, soy el sargento Sagara de las tropas de su real majestad y ellos son los cabos Haru y Kurono-

-Mucho gusto sargento, yo soy Chidori y ella es Shizuku, y estamos encantadas de conocer a jóvenes soldados, porque siempre estamos con gente de la burguesía y nos aburrimos-

-Hay que divertirse un poco-Dijo Haru.

Pero a Kurono, solía pasarle esto: sus fantasías sexuales se basaban en ver desnudas a cualquier mujer que vea, y eso por cuando su pene quedaba erecto, eso pasaba.

Hasta que Haru dijo:

-¿Volviste a tener otra erección?-

-¿Se te paro?-Dijo impresionada Chidori.

-Me parece que entre los soldados hay solterones-Dijo Shizuku-

-Pero igual, creo que hay que conocernos bien, los voy a invitar a un baile que va a organizar el gobernador en el palacio-

-Ahí estaremos-Dijo Sagara.

-Por fin, nos divertiremos un poco, tal vez Kurono conozca a una chica allí-Dijo Haru.

-Eso espero-Dijo Kurono.

Aunque el gobernador estaba atento con el baile de esta noche, pero el teniente se ocupaba más en el ataque del enemigo, que luchar contra las fuerzas del monarca Apocal no es fácil, ya que sus estrategias militares eran mejores, y solían salir vencedores cuando luchaban con cualquier enemigo, por eso muchos reinos vencidos vivían en terror, y otros eran reducidos a cenizas.

Esa noche, la fiesta comenzó en la casa del gobernador, el sargento y sus dos cabos, acompañando al teniente, llegaron con sus uniformes de gala.

Mientras se mezclaban con los invitados, que eran todos nobles y burgueses, se encontraron con Chidori y Shizuku, que lucían bien con sus vestidos.

Allí se pusieron a conversar:

-Buenas noches, que bueno que vinieron, los estábamos esperando-

-No queríamos faltar-Dijo Sagara.

Kurono y Haru fueron a la mesa donde servían los bocadillos y comían sin la menor delicadeza, Shizuku solía decirles:

-Compórtense, es una fiesta de gala-

El teniente conversaba con el gobernador, por el ataque, y le respondió:

-Mire teniente, despreocúpese un poco, aquí estamos para bailar, no para preocuparnos por tácticas militares, estamos aquí para olvidar las penas-

Luego, el gobernador anuncio:

-Bienvenidos a todos, damas y caballeros, he organizado esta fiesta para dar gracias a su real majestad el Rey, por esta prospera colonia-Todo aplaudieron.

Allí, comenzó el baile, Sagara le dijo a Chidori:

-¿Me permite esta pieza?-

-Con mucho gusto, sargento-

Ambos jóvenes, se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron a bailar acompañando a las demás parejas que disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Aunque también Haru bailaba con Shizuku, pero él era muy atrevido:

-Está bien que bailemos, pero compórtate como un caballero-

-Igual, a mí me gustas-Al decirle eso, ella se ruborizo y continúo con el baile.

Pero Kurono, no tenía con quien bailar, y solo acompañaba a varios invitados con los tragos de vino.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Al día siguiente, el sargento, junto con los dos cabos iban a ir al frente de batalla, que era aquel fuerte que habían levantado el enemigo.

Antes de partir, las parejas se estaban despidiendo:

-Espero que te vaya bien-Dijo Chidori.

-Tranquila, que yo voy a volver-Le respondió.

-Volveré por ti, linda-Le dijo Haru a Shizuku.

Sin perder más tiempo, el teniente dio la orden de avanzar hacia la zona de combate, mientras marchaban, Kurono conoció a un artillero llamado Kato, que era un joven muy valiente y se preocupaba por el bien de otros.

Cuando llegaron, los soldados disparaban con sus fusiles y escopetas hacia el fuerte enemigo, que se defendía con sus cañones.

Sagara fue junto con sus dos cabos, a donde estaban las tropas disparando y otras listas para avanzar, y los artilleros, donde estaba Kato, disparaban hacia el fuerte.

Mientras que en una carpa, el teniente estaba discutiendo con otros oficiales sobre los movimientos de las tropas y como atacar el fuerte.

Sin esperar, Sagara dio la orden de avanzar, sus dos cabos y las tropas les acompañaban, mientras que el sargento dirigía con su sable.

El propósito era asaltar el fuerte, ya que con los cañonazos inutilizaron varios cañones, y había bajas.

Mientras se acercaban, una tropa enemiga avanzo hacia ellos para detener el avance, algunos disparos causaron estragos entre ellos, e igual avanzaban.

El valiente sargento daba muerte con su sable a cualquier oponente, y a veces tomaba su pistola y con buena puntería, acabo con varios.

Lo mismo hacia Haru y daba culatazos con su fusil al enemigo, y usaba su sable, aunque solos pudo vencer a algunos.

Y Kurono también dio su parte, ya que como era valiente daba culatazos y dejaba fuera de combate a sus enemigos.

Ayudados por los artilleros, pusieron vencer a la tropa de defensa, allí pudieron avanzar hacia el fuerte y penetrar.

Aunque asaltaron el fuerte, la suerte dejo de acompañarlos, ya que varios de los soldados perecieron por los disparos defensores, pero Sagara, y un grupo logro resistir.

Kato quiso acompañar a los asaltantes, tomando un hacha y un sable se unió a la batalla, y era un buen luchador, ya que mato a algunos soldados enemigos.

Y en ese momento aparecieron los comandantes enemigos en el fuerte, el comandante Pupe y el capitán Gauron, y les dijo a Sagara, a sus cabos y a los que estaban vivos:

-Tiren sus armas, es inútil que se defiendan-

El sargento no hizo más que obedecer y en ese momento fue hecho prisionero junto con sus compañeros.

Aunque Kato iba llegando al fuerte, fue atrapado por el enemigo que lo capturaron, y los oficiales dieron la orden de soltar a la caballería, que cuando salió del fuerte acabo con muchos soldados, y los artilleros abandonaron la lucha, cuando el enemigo se le venía encima.

El teniente no tuvo otra opción que ordenar la retirada, y pronuncio estas palabras:

-Todo está perdido, no podemos hacer nada-

En esta batalla, las fuerzas del monarca Acopal salieron vencedoras, y capturaron a muchos prisioneros.

Por la victoria, Pupe y Gauron conversaron:

-Podremos deshacernos del enemigo-Dijo el capitán.

-No, tengo una mejor idea, los venderemos como esclavos a Ete, que pagara muchos por estos prisioneros que son fuertes y jóvenes-Dijo Pupe.

-Bien dicho comandante, ellos serán buen dinero-

Al regresar a la ciudad, el teniente informo al gobernador que fueron derrotados y no sabían que hacer.

Al saber que los jóvenes no volvieron, Chidori y Shizuku se pusieron tristes, y estaba prediciendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir en la colonia.

Luego de embarcar a los prisioneros rumbo a un gran mercado de esclavos, Pupe y Gauron recibieron una orden enviada por el general Myot para atacar la colonia.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Mientras Sagara y sus compañeros eran transportados en un navío de tres mástiles hacia el mercado de esclavos de Ete; Gauron y Pupe iban a atacar la colonia por mar y tierra.

En el palacio de gobierno, el gobernador y el teniente seguían discutiendo:

-Mire teniente, parece que el enemigo vendrá hacia nosotros, es porque ellos tienen mejores oficiales y poseen mejores estrategias-

-Como sea, yo poder resistir hasta la muerte, pues que vengan y los enfrentare-

Sin embargo, las fuerzas enemigas se acercaban desde el mar con barcos de guerra, llena de soldados, listos para desembarcar.

Mientras que Gauron iba a comandar a las fuerzas por tierra, al mando de la caballería se dirigía hacia la ciudad.

Sin previo aviso, la flota enemiga al mando del mejor almirante de Apocal, comenzó a bombardear el puerto.

Los oficiales, desconcertados anunciaron el zafarrancho de combate y se prepararon para resistir el ataque.

Los civiles corrían atemorizados por las calles, sin saber que hacer; mientras que Chidori y Shizuku, para no caer en las manos del enemigo, escaparon por la ventana y trataban de huir de la ciudad.

Las tropas enemigas desembarcaron en botes y piraguas, y al bajar a tierra se lanzaron a los soldados defensores y a los civiles, sin mostrar piedad.

Algunos civiles se defendían de los atacantes, pero su resistencia la pagaban con su vida, incluso les pasaba esto a los soldados.

Gauron ingreso a la ciudad, y junto con la caballería abatió a muchos oponentes, sean militares y civiles.

Ya a estas alturas, la victoria estaba a favor de los atacantes, que ya casi tenían dominada la ciudad.

Gauron ingreso al palacio de gobierno, mato sin piedad a los sirvientes y al gobernador, que quiso defenderse, luego se batió con el teniente, pero con una sagacidad le dio muerte y le dijo de forma soberbia:

-Ustedes no son buenos soldados, son fáciles de vencer-

Mientras el enemigo saqueaba violentamente la ciudad y tomaban prisioneros, Chidori Y Shizuku, acompañadas de un grupo de civiles, trataban de huir por el bosque, en el camino, se enfrentaron a unos soldados, que dándoles golpe, se apoderaron de sus armas y algo de ropa, y en la orilla encontraron una chalupa, que sin perder más tiempo, la tomaron y huyeron mar adentro.

Terminando con el saqueo y la toma de prisioneros, el almirante le dijo a Gauron:

-Felicitaciones, el monarca y el general se podrán contentos al saber que una colonia del Rey ha caído en nuestras manos-

Mientras las dos doncellas huían con un grupo de civiles en la piragua, avistaron un barco de tres mástiles y no traían banderas.

El vigía del barco vio la embarcación y dio aviso a su capitán; era un barco pirata capitaneado por el joven Bellamy.

El capitán dio la orden que los suban a bordo, pero el joven era muy cortes y le dijo a los sobrevivientes:

-Mucho gusto, soy el pirata Bellamy y puedo ayudarles-

-Muchas gracias, estábamos huyendo de las fuerzas del monarca Apocal que tomaron nuestra ciudad-Explico Chidori.

-No se preocupen, no les hare daño, yo puedo llevarlos a un lugar seguro-Los civiles le agradecieron.

Mientras que en el barco donde eran transportados el sargento y sus compañeros junto con otros prisioneros, encontraron a una joven que estaba desnuda, se llamaba Kishimoto y explico:

-Yo era una simple granjera, pero las fuerzas del monarca Apocal tomaron nuestra comunidad y me raptaron mientras me bañaba-

Sagara le dio su casaca para que se tape y ella se sonrió por su generosidad, había dos jóvenes que les veían amenazante y cuatro hombres que también miraban mal.

Por algo estaban preocupados de destino que les esperaba, mientras que el capitán del barco, un hombre barbado y sucio estaba esperando ansiosamente el dinero que le daría Ete por los prisioneros.

De repente, una nave pequeña comenzó a seguirles; eran piratas, capitaneados por el barbado Edward Teach.

Sin tiempo para iniciar la defensa, los piratas dispararon los cañones como advertencia y se iban a lanzar al abordaje.

Al oír el cañonazo, Sagara dijo:

-Espero que ese barco nos salve de estos negreros-

Los piratas pasaron al abordaje y se lanzaron violentamente contra los negreros, pero a bordo, los prisioneros se amotinaron contra sus vigilantes, y quitándoles las llaves, se quitaron las cadenas y fueron a ayudar a los piratas.

Teach, junto con su contramaestre y de Israel Hands, daban muerte a muchos negreros, Sagara tomo una espada y mato a varios que se le oponían, Kato dejo fuera de combate al contramaestre del navío, y los prisioneros se lanzaron al capitán y lo mataron.

Los negreros se rindieron y los atacantes festejaron, abandonaron a los sobrevivientes en la embarcación pequeña y los dejaron ir.

Los piratas se apoderaron del barco e izaron la bandera negra, Teach, como lo llamaban Barbanegra, les dijo:

-Ahora yo soy su jefe y por haberles salvado la vida, quiero que pongan sus manos en esta hacha y juraran que serán mis seguidores-Todos lo hicieron, incluso Sagara, Haru, Kurono, Kato y Kishimoto.

Mientras tanto en el mercado de esclavos, Ete se preocupaba porque el barco fue anunciado no venía y de forma desesperante les dijo a sus cómplices negreros:

-Me parece que nos mintieron, pues ya no hare más tratos con Apocal-

-Pero si no estamos de su parte, lo mataran-Dijo el escribano.

-No me importa, yo hago lo que quiero, además tendremos que estar atentos a los ataques de piratas-


	5. Chapter 5

V

A bordo del barco del pirata barbado, todos los marineros se encargaban de las tareas domésticas, como controlar y cocer las velas, limpiar la cubierta y limpiar las armas.

Mientras que en la cabina, Teach se anudaba la barba para hacer trenzas, se ponía una casaca al rojo vivo y su asistente, el negro Cesar, le ponía mechas en su tricornio.

Pero se dirigían hacia su guarida, lo mismo hizo Bellamy que llevaba a bordo a los que huyeron de la toma de la colonia.

Ni bien llegaron, Sagara bajo a tierra con sus compañeros y allí se volvió a reencontrar con Chidori y la abrazo, lo mismo Haru con Shizuku, y le había explicado:

-Los soldados enemigos atacaron nuestra ciudad, y nosotras huimos-

-Igual, ya nos vengaremos-Dijo Sagara.

Kurono miraba embobado a Kishimoto que era linda y tenía senos enormes, pero ella se fijaba en Kato, hasta que vio a dos mujeres, una llamada Sei y la otra Reika.

Mientras que Barbanegra iba a conversar con otros capitanes piratas como Vane, Bonnet, Low y Bellamy, y ahí aprovechaban para tomar tragos de ron.

Sagara tuvo la idea de reclutar hombres para formar una tripulación para luchar contra el monarca Apocal y atacar sus tierras.

Recluto a muchos piratas, incluían a los seis hombres que los miraban feo, a uno que era soberbio y a muchos más, incluyendo a las mujeres que conoció Kurono.

Luego se fue a dar un baño íntimamente con Chidori, para olvidar las penas, ella sentía algo de rubor de estar desnudos.

Lo mismo hicieron Haru con Shizuku, pero el joven era muy atrevido. Mientras que en el prostíbulo Kurono hacia el amor con Sei, estando piel a piel, le hacia el coito y luego le hizo por el ano.

Luego de que las dos parejas se bañaron, fueron a dormir piel a piel, mientras que Barbanegra se divertía estando en su harén con catorce putas.

Al dia siguiente, los jefes piratas le dieron a Sagara un bergantín, que en ese barco de dos palos cabrían como cientos de piratas, y el ex sargento lo acepto, porque para él era ideal para atacar y huir.

Los capitanes les dijeron:

-Podrán luchar contra esos miserables ambiciosos-Dijo Bellamy.

-No muestren piedad ante esos malditos-Decía Low.

-Espero que les vaya bien-Le dijo Bonnet.

-Lo importante es que puedan obtener su venganza-Dijo Barbanegra.

-Muchas gracias, yo y mi tripulación venceremos a cualquier enemigo-Dijo Sagara.

Luego de cargar armas, cañones, pólvora y provisiones, el bergantín partió rumbo al ataque de las posesiones del rey Apocal.

El primer objetivo de Sagara fue atacar el mercado de esclavos de Ete, quien vivía de lujos y tocando el laúd.

En su tierra, los esclavos trabajaban la tierra a latigazos de los negreros, muchos morían de los maltratos.

De repente, el bergantín de Sagara apareció y abrió fuego contra el muelle, los negreros y el escribano les fue a avisar a Ete del ataque:

-Hagan algo idiotas, no se queden ahí parados-

Con varios cañonazos, dieron muerte a varios negreros y varios esclavos huían y se lanzaban a sus verdugos con violencia.

De pronto, desembarcaron en botes y se lanzaron al ataque por tierra, aunque los negreros se defendían, los piratas les daban muerte con sus armas de fuego.

Al parecer, los ex militares eran buenos piratas, lo mismo que las mujeres que ayudaban a disparar, y Sei luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo y era muy sagaz.

Ete de furia, golpeo al escribano y a un negrero y tomando su espada, fue a defender su tierra; Kurono y Kato lucharon con un capataz que lanzaba latigazos, pero con un golpe duro, lo dejo fuera de combate.

Sagara irrumpió en la casa de Ete y ambos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, muchos esclavos ayudaron a los piratas.

La victoria estaba a favor de los atacantes, de un ataque con sable, Sagara dio muerte a Ete, y con esta victoria, pudieron libertar a muchos esclavos que se les unieron.

Pero la noticia llego a los oídos del monarca Apocal, que se puso a pensar en el ataque a su mercado de esclavos, mando a reforzar las defensas de sus posesiones.

Mientras que Dev, Myot y Pied, se pusieron a conversar:

-Creo que tenemos a esos piratas de enemigos-Dijo el ministro.

-No se preocupen, podremos con ellos-Dijo Myot.

-Igual, cuando queramos enviaremos al mejor cazador de piratas-Dijo Pied.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Ya siendo piratas, Sagara y sus compañeros iban a unirse a Barbanegra y a Bonnet para atacar un fuerte en donde estaba el comandante Pupe.

Por su nueva vida, Chidori le dijo:

-Mira Sagara, espero que tu deseo de venganza no te transforme, porque a uno que esta sediento de venganza puede cambiar y volverse loco-

-No soy como esas personas, yo lo hago para detener al mal para que no se expanda-Respondió.

Para ese ataque, Barbanegra iba a llevar un cañón enorme, para poder destruir las murallas de ese fuerte, con las fuerzas unidas podrían vencer a un ejército bien entrenado.

Y seguirían atacando las posesiones del monarca Apocal para debilitar sus fuerzas militares, así no poder acosar al Rey.

Con tres barcos, una nave de tres mástiles y dos bergantines se dirigían a donde estaba Pupe, pero lo que Sagara no sospechaba es que dos tripulantes tenían en mente traicionarlos ante sus enemigos, pero tres de ellos eran muy brutales, y encima uno que no le importaba nada lo que su capitán ordenase.

Mientras tanto, el comandante Pupe se la pasaba dando órdenes a los soldados en el fuerte y eso que era muy fanfarrón.

Uno de sus escribanos le dijo:

-Está bien que usted sea un comandante, pero no es necesario que nos ande obligando a cumplir siempre sus órdenes-

-No me interesa, ustedes deben cumplir y callarse, no me gusta oír quejas-

Y el grito de uno de los vigilantes, anuncio que la flota pirata se aproximaba, de inmediato, el comandante animaba a sus hombres a preparar la defensa del fuerte.

Ni bien se acercaban, el fuerte comenzó a disparar los cañones, pero los piratas no iban a perder más tiempo y ahí, Barbanegra ordeno preparar el gran cañón.

Sus hombres le hicieron caso y cargaron las enormes balas de hierro en la gran pieza de artillería, que con un disparo certero causo un gran agujero en la muralla de la fortaleza.

Pupe estaba impresionado, que dijo:

-Maldita sea, esos piratas tiene grandes piezas de artillería-

Mientras los dos bergantines disparaban sus simples piezas de artillería contra la muralla, en el barco de Barbanegra, dispararon de vuelta el gran cañón y destruyo una de las torres.

Un tercero provoco una gran explosión en una muralla y un último disparo, causo un gran agujero a otra pared, que hizo que se fuera abajo.

Con varias bajas y varias piezas de artillerías inutilizadas, los piratas junto con sus capitanes, bajaron en bote para desembarcar e iniciar el ataque por tierra.

Algunos defendían los pequeños botes con fusiles, mientras que los demás se lanzaron violentamente contra los soldados; los compañeros de Sagara eran buenos combatientes, al igual que Haru, Kurono y Kato, incluso las mujeres peleaban, como Sei y Reika, mientras que Chidori, Shizuku y Kishimoto defendían a sus amigos con fusiles y pistolas.

El escribano, junto con dos concejales le decía al comandante:

-¿Vio? no tenía por qué ser tan fanfarrón, ahora mire lo que pasa-

Enojado, Pupe tomo dos pistolas y dio muerte a sus concejales, y el escribano insistió:

-Esto no va a gustarle al monarca, usted es un fanfarrón-

-Muere tú también-Y con un disparo le da muerte.

La suerte deja de acompañar a los del fuerte, y los piratas ya casi de apoderan de la fortaleza, sin saber qué hacer, Pupe sale de su oficina y se enfrenta a Sagara, aunque ataco con furia, el capitán pirata le da muerte con un solo golpe.

Poco después, los piratas salen vencedores, y comienza el saqueo, apoderándose de armas, pólvora y provisiones, mientras que pillan, dos tripulantes de Sagara, dejan una carta clavada en la rama de un árbol.

Pero el ex sargento le dice a Barbanegra y a Bonnet:

-Yo debo tomar mi propio camino, y debo busca mi venganza-

-Como quiera, nosotros también iremos por nuestras aventuras-Le dijo Barbanegra.

-Sí, yo también-Dijo Bonnet.

Luego de cargar el botín a las naves, levaron anclas y partieron.

La noticia llego al monarca Apocal y cuando supo sobre la toma del fuerte monto en cólera y dijo:

-No puede ser, así que esos piratas tienen mejor artillería, pues hay que enviar al mejor cazador de piratas-

Y también le dieron la carta al monarca, que decía: _Señor monarca, somos dos tripulantes del ex sargento Sagara, y les digo que él ha tomado el fuerte junto con Barbanegra y Bonnet_.

Por esto, los oficiales dijeron:

-Hay traidores entre ellos-Dijo Dev.

-A donde vayan ellos, iremos nosotros-Dijo Pied.

-Es hora de llamar al cazador de piratas-Dijo Myot.

En el cuartel del almirante, llamaron a Bua, el mejor cazador de piratas, en su oficina estaban dos de sus centinelas y un escribano, tenía todo de tipo de armas y las cabezas de piratas capturados:

-Acepto la propuesta-Dijo el cazador.

De inmediato, prepararon un barco de guerra, bien armados, con más marineros y soldados bien entrenados:

-Va a ser pan comido ese Sagara-Dijo Gauron al ver partir a Bua.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

De pronto, Bua iba en una nave de guerra en busca de Sagara y que luego de deshacerse de él, iría por Barbanegra y los demás.

Mientras tanto, Sagara se enteró que Bellamy había muerto en un naufragio, cuando Chidori lo supo, sintió algo de pena por la muerte de aquel pirata amable que la había salvado a ella y a Shizuku.

Y que Bonnet había sido capturado en una batalla contras fuerzas del monarca Apocal y fue ahorcado.

De repente, el vigía visto una nave, era el barco en que venía Bua a cazarlos, en su catalejo, Sagara sabía que era difícil enfrentar a un navío de guerra, así que ordeno huir.

Pero de lejos, el cazador ordeno disparar los cañones de proa, que con algunos cañonazos, daño el timón y el bergantín quedo a la deriva:

-Estupendo, ahora húndanla a cañonazos-Ordeno Bua.

Antes de encontrar la muerte, Sagara ordeno:

-Tomen sus armas blancas y tírense al agua, y nadando hacia ese barco, lo abordaremos-

Tres de los piratas no estaban de acuerdo con el plan, pero uno les insistía, pero ellos no querían, aunque los dos traidores no decían nada y estaban pensando en huir en una chalana, y el más soberbio, sin importar lo que diga su capitán, se lanzó al agua para abordar la nave de guerra.

La nave de guerra viro a babor y abrió fuego contra el bergantín, uno de ellos perdió la cabeza de un cañonazo, mientras dos y el que les insistía se tiraron al agua, mientras que los traidores bajaron en una chalana y se alejaron de la zona de guerra.

Mientras el bajel era destruido por los cañonazos, Sagara y los demás se acercaban a la nave de guerra y con gran rapidez la abordaron.

Sin sospechar nada, los piratas se lanzaron contra los marineros y soldados, y a cubierta se inició un combate sangriento, ambos bandos se tranzaban en lucha, peleando con todo tipo de armas, provocando una gran desorden.

Sagara y sus amigos combatían valientemente contra el enemigo; mientras que el alcázar, Bua y sus oficiales daban muerte a sus oponentes.

Aquellos dos hombres que no estaban de acuerdo con el plan perecieron en combate, uno de ellos perdió la cabeza de un disparo y el otro recibió varias apuñaladas, aunque el que les había insistido combatía heroicamente contra el oponente.

Pero cuando recibió algunos golpes mortales, disparo a un barril de pólvora y provoco una explosión, que comenzó a incendiar el barco y estaba en peligro de explotar.

Los centinelas y el escribano dieron muerte a varios piratas, pero ya a estar alturas, ambos bandos sufrieron muchas bajas y otros huían del incendio que se propagaba.

El soberbio y Sei se enfrentaron a Bua, pero con una gran destreza les dio muerte, Kurono acompaño a con la que le había entregado su virginidad, y Reika soltó algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

Sagara y Haru dieron muerte a los dos centinelas, y Kurono abatió al escribano, mientras que Kato se lanzó contra Bua y ambos se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo blandiendo sus sables.

Kishimoto animaba al chico que le gustaba, pero en ese momento, Bua hiere a Kato y cuando va a darle el último golpe, Kurono frena el ataque y tomando una espada, atraviesa al cazador de piratas.

En su agonía dice:

-Fue un placer haber enfrentado a un adversario digno, y que me haya vencido, y los felicito a ustedes, que además de ser piratas son buenos combatientes-Una bocanada de sangre le corto el habla y dio el último suspiro.

Sagara y sus amigos que estaban vivos, saltan al mar y la nave de guerra que se estaba incendiando, explota.

Luego de que el bajel exploto, Sagara, Chidori, Haru, Shizuku, Kurono, Kato, Kishimoto y Reika forman una balsa con los restos, Kato sigue herido y su amigo le dice:

-Lo que hiciste fue un acto de valiente, te felicito-

-Eres mi héroe-Le dice Kishimoto y le besa en la mejilla.

Luego los traidores son recibidos por el rey Apocal y los felicita por haberles dado información de donde estaba Sagara, por ello, Myot exclama:

-Me parece que Bua a cumplido con su deber, ahora solo faltan Barbanegra y Vane-


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Aquellos náufragos estaban flotando a la deriva en su balsa construida por los restos de las dos naves hundidas.

Sin comida y sin armas, se sentían ociosos en la jangada, y solo esperando que llegue la muerte por el hambre o de la deshidratación.

Hasta que Chidori avisto una isla, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver un pedazo de tierra en el que podrían buscar alimentos, sin esperar, remaron para llegar a tierra firme.

Llegaron exhaustos a la playa, y cuando se levantaron, se adentraron en la selva para buscar una fuente de agua dulce, lo más importante para sobrevivir en una isla.

Pero para su asombro, resulto que la isla estaba habitada por una sola persona, cuando fueron a su casa, el náufrago se presentó y se alegró al ver nueva compañía:

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Alexander Selkirk-

-Me llamo Chidori ¿Cómo llego a parar a esta isla?-

-Por causa del capitán pirata Dampier, que luego de una discusión me abandono aquí-

-Yo me llamo Sagara, yo era un sargento del ejército del Rey, pero nos hicimos piratas y luego de combatir contra un cazador de piratas, naufragamos-

Luego de comer algo, curaron la herida de Kato, mientras que Kurono lloraba por la pérdida de Sei, y cuando Reika lo encontró, le dijo:

-Mira Kurono, debes seguir adelante, ella dio su vida por nosotros, ahora su alma descansa en paz y no hay que mirar atrás-

-Gracias Reika, además tu eres bella, y tengo ganas de copular un poco-

-Si tú lo dices-

Ambos se quitaron su ropa desgarrada y fueron a un arroyo, donde estando al natural fueron a divertirse un poco, luego subieron a la orilla, y estando piel a piel, copularon, se acariciaron y se besaron, y luego descansaron desnudos en la sombra de un árbol.

Y Selkirk le dijo a sus nuevos compañeros:

-En esta isla se dice que enterraron un tesoro-

-¿Un tesoro? ¿De quién?-Pregunto Haru.

-Del capitán Kidd, aquel corsario convertido en pirata, yo lo he encontrado, pero lo tengo escondido, ya que el dinero no sirve aquí, pero tengo un cofre lleno de monedas y joyas-

Al mostrarle el cofre, quedaron impresionados; Kato ya se estaba reponiendo y Kishimoto lo cuidaba.

Sagara y sus amigos decidieron reponerse en la isla, y pensaban construir una balsa para salir de la isla, y veían que el náufrago para pasar el tiempo, enseñaba a bailar a los animales.

Y Chidori le dijo esto a Sagara:

-Si salimos de la isla ¿querrías casarte?-

-No había pensado en eso-Dijo Sagara ruborizado.

-Me parece que si-Dijo Chidori sonriendo.

Mientras que Haru y Shizuku ya eran pareja, y pensaban en casarse y estar juntos:

-Ya comienzas a agradarme-Le dijo ella.

Kato ya se había curado, y Kishimoto le había declarado su amor con un beso, aunque Reika ya era la novia de Kurono.

Hasta que avistaron un barco del Rey, que su capitán desembarco en una lancha, y los náufragos fueron a recibirlo.

El capitán se presentó:

-Hola, soy Woodes Rogers, capitán de un barco de su real majestad-

-Soy el sargento Sagara, y ellos son los cabos Haru y Kurono-

-Yo soy Selkirk, y estaba antes que ellos ¿podrá llevarnos a la civilización?-

-Yo tengo que ir por un asunto con el rey Apocal-Dijo Sagara.

-Los llevare, iba junto con la flota del Rey para atacar su reino-

Y aquel capitán salvo a los náufragos de su cautiverio en la isla y los embarco rumbo a atacar el reino de Apocal y poner fin a la guerra, aunque no dijeron nada del tesoro escondido.

Mientras iban hacia allá, la flota real, comandada por el ministro Frank, iba en camino a atacar el reino enemigo.

Myot, Pied, Dev e incluso Gauron se preocupaban de que Bua no haya vuelto y el sargento que era un poco tonto, llamado Dem dijo:

-Creo que Barbanegra se deshizo de el-

-Maldita sea, creo que esos piratas lo mataron, parece que entre esos bribones hay buenos combatientes-Dijo el general.

-Encima Bua era el mejor capitán que hemos tenido, después del almirante-Dijo Pied.

-Yo digo que ese ex sargento pudo con el-Dijo Gauron.

-Mejor olvídenlo, tendremos que prepararnos para la ceremonia del aniversario del ascenso al trono del monarca-Dijo el ministro.

Apocal se iba a preparar con su traje real, mientras que se reunían muchos seguidores encapuchados, liderados por el sumo sacerdote, que portaba una guadaña.

Mientras se preparaban para la ceremonia, la flota del Rey iba en camino a su reino y ellos no sospechaban nada.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Esa noche, Apocal se estaba preparando para su aniversario, mientras que Myot, Pied, Dev, Dem, Gauron, el almirante, el jefe de la guardia y la mejor guardiana del monarca brindaban por el gran imperio, los dos traidores les acompañaban vistiendo de tricornios y casacas de color negro como las de sus soldados. Había muchos seguidores encapuchados que sostenían velas.

Mientras tanto, los soldados del Rey desembarcaban, Sagara, sus dos cabos y Kato les acompañaron para realizar el ataque por tierra, mientras que Chidori, Shizuku, Reika y Kishimoto ayudarían a disparar los cañones desde el barco.

Luego de desembarcar, se adentraron en el bosque, rumbo a las murallas del castillo, y mientras que en las naves, estaban esperando para abrir fuego.

El sumo sacerdote presento al monarca, ataviado con sus vestimentas reales y dijo:

-Atención, además de aniversario, hoy anuncio que el fin del Rey ya está escrito, porque vamos a ir contra ellos-

De repente, se oyeron los cañonazos de las naves a las murallas del castillo, Sagara escucho los disparos y se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que a los encapuchados y siervos se asustaban.

Los guardias que estaban desconcertados por el ataque sorpresa, fueron víctimas de los disparos de la tropa liderada por Sagara, para poder entrar al castillo, pusieron un barril de pólvora en la puerta y cuando dispararon, exploto, y allí pudieron ingresar a la fortaleza.

Los demás, guiados por el ministro, por Lewis, Michael y los oficiales Ned y Peter que ya habían ingresado y estaban combatiendo contra los soldados cerca de la puerta del castillo.

Sagara y sus amigos luchaban heroicamente, haciendo caer oponentes a sus pies, pero Myot, junto con Pied, Dem, Gauron, el almirante, la guardiana, incluso los dos traidores estaban tratando de escapar, abandonando al ministro y al monarca.

Chidori, Shizuku, Reika y Kishimoto bajaron en una lancha a ayudar a sus amigos, a luchar contra el enemigo.

En el combate, Sagara se encontró con el jefe de la guardia, pero era muy difícil combatir con el, hasta que con que lo atravesó con su sable y le dio muerte.

Las chicas ayudaron a los soldados a enfrentarse con el enemigo, Reika era sagaz luchando, nadie escapaba de sus ataques.

Sagara se encontró con el ministro Dev y se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Dev lo atacaba con una lanza, el sargento esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que le hirió en el brazo.

Dev trato de huir con el brazo herido, pero cuando Frank lo vio le dio muerte con su pistola, mientras que Ned y Peter descubrieron que el general y los oficiales habían huido.

Por esto, Sagara se enojó y dijo:

-Malditos sean, no les dejare escapar-

-No te preocupes Sagara, los buscaremos-Le dijo Chidori.

Los fugitivos iban a una fragata que estaba anclada en una playa oculta, mientras que el general decía:

-Vámonos, no hay vuelta atrás-

Lewis dio muerte con su pistola al sumo sacerdote que iba a atacarlo con su guadaña, pero el ministro y Michael se enfrentaron con espadas a Apocal, pero a estas alturas, sus soldados y siervos se habían rendido, y el monarca, decepcionado, rompió su espada con la rodilla y el ministro le dijo:

-Apocal, queda usted arrestado-

El vencido monarca no dijo nada y lo llevaron a una jaula, mientras que Sagara y sus amigos fueron en búsqueda de Myot y los fugitivos.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Los fugitivos habían subido a la fragata, acompañados de una tropa de soldados, pero la nave estaba anclada.

En la cabina, todos estaban pensando en lo que le esperaban, Pied y Gauron culpaban a Myot de huir, y como abandonaron a su rey, eran unos perseguidos.

Los traidores, al estar en un embrollo dijeron:

-Al final estos malditos abandonaron a su rey y ahora somos buscados intensamente-

-Igual, cuando pueda, me desharé de ellos-

Sagara y sus amigos llegaron a la playa y atacaron a unos soldados que estaban con un bote, cuando los vencieron, tomaron sus armas y estaban pensando como atacar la fragata:

-Tendremos que ser precavidos-Dijo el sargento.

De pronto, se escuchó un cañonazo, era el barco de Barbanegra, con intención de atacar a la fragata, el almirante dio la orden de preparar los cañones, y allí, el sargento y sus compañeros remaron en dirección a atacar el bajel enemigo.

Después de varios cañonazos, en donde los artilleros quedaron fuera de combate, los piratas pasaron al abordaje.

Durante el fragor de la batalla, los vengadores abordaron la nave y se unieron a combatir con los piratas.

Kurono usaba unas sogas y poleas como armas y resultaba muy eficaz, ya que sus víctimas quedaban fuera de combate.

Kato luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, dando terribles golpes, derrotaba a sus oponentes, mientras que Haru acompañaba a Sagara en la lucha con sables.

Aunque Reika con sagacidad luchaba con armas blancas, Chidori, Shizuku y Kishimoto animaban a sus novios en la batalla.

Myot daba latigazos a sus oponentes, lo mismo que Pied y la guardiana, pero estos daban muerte a cualquier enemigo.

Barbanegra era feroz en la batalla, armado con un sable y una pistola, era el más letal, lo mismo que su contramaestre, Israel y el negro.

Kato se enfrentó al contramaestre de la fragata, que era fornido, pero con unos golpes, pudo derrotarlo.

En el alcázar, Reika se enfrentó con la guardiana, que era muy letal en el combate, pero cuando esta iba a darle el último golpe, ella le disparo.

Y ahí, Sagara se volvió a reencontrar con Gauron y le dijo:

-Ahora no será lo mismo-

-Eso esperaba-

Ambos enemigos se trabaron en lucha con sable, y Chidori dio muerte al almirante que quiso dispararle.

Haru dio muerte a un traidor, atravesándolo con su espada, y Kurono se enfrentó al otro, y le dio muerte de un disparo:

-Es tu fin-Le dijo.

El contramaestre, Israel y Cesar detuvieron a Dem, que se rindió, mientras que Barbanegra luchaba con el general.

Kato se enfrentó heroicamente con Pied, y ambos contrincantes utilizaron puñales para detener los ataques, pero luego que lo despojo de su pequeña arma, Kishimoto le lanza un cuchillo en el brazo y ahí, Kato le da muerte con su espada al comandante.

A estas alturas, los soldados y marineros se rindieron, pero Sagara y Gauron seguían peleando, pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, el capitán no perdía la sonrisa soberbia, pero el sargento perdía la paciencia por el orgullo de su enemigo.

Harto de esa vanidad, rugió:

-Ya basta, ahora morirás-

Desarmando a su enemigo, le hunde el acero de su espada en el tórax de Gauron, y el capitán que seguía sonriendo dice sus últimas palabras:

-Gracias, fuiste un buen adversario-Y cae al mar.

Mientras que Barbanegra hunde la hoja de su espada en Myot, y dando una sonrisa, cae muerto, pero el pirata no sonrió, sino que lo miraba muy serio.

La victoria es de los piratas, las parejas se abrazan, incluso Sagara y Chidori, y Barbanegra le dice a su aliado:

-Mira, cuando nos veamos seremos enemigos, así que ve-

-Muchas gracias, fue un gran compañero-Respondió Sagara.

-Gracias por ayudarnos a vengarnos-Dijo Chidori.

Luego de la victoria sobre el despótico monarca, Sagara fue ascendido a teniente, y se casó con Chidori.

En cambio Haru, Kurono y Kato abandonaron la vida de soldado, para llevar una vida normal en el campo.

Haru se casó con Shizuku y le dijo:

-Tú eres lo que siempre he querido-

Kato se convirtió en granjero y se casó con Kishimoto, con quien tuvo un hijo, y Kurono se fue a vivir en la selva con Reika, a veces andaban desnudos como Adán y Eva.

Sagara seguía sirviendo al ejército, pero no olvidaba que amaba a Chidori, a quien siempre visitaba a ella y al hijo que nació con el fruto de su amor.

Fin

Nota del autor: Y así concluye esta historia, que es un crossover de Full metal panic, My Little monster, Gantz y probablemente Digimon (a los villanos se les cambiaron los nombres para que sean humanizados), tipo así hice en el otro llamado "La guerra de los bucaneros". Esta obra fue un ejemplo de cómo hago crossovers, y además de mostrar mis conocimientos de historia, muestro mis conocimientos sobre los piratas. En fin, si termino de leer toda esta historia, pueden poner su crítica y si les gusto, no olviden ponerlo en sus favoritos, en fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
